


Мы все уладим

by Hux_and_Ren, PriestSat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: У По складывается впечатление, что он нужен только для сексаПримечание: киберпанк, кроссдрессинг, тотальный ООС, продолжение миди «Не стреляйте в курьера»





	Мы все уладим

Они его не убили. Ни на следующее утро, ни потом.

По привык спать между Хаксом и Кайло, привык просыпаться от секса, причем чаще не с ним. Эта пара жила в своей личной вселенной, и По смирился с тем, что он — всего-навсего гость в их мире.

Кайло неизменно приносил хаос и разрушение. Он часто портил вещи, явно не специально, а по непонятной небрежности. Будто не понимал, к чему могут привести его действия. «Как ребенок», — думал По, собирая осколки посуды или выбрасывая сломанную мебель. (Иногда он размышлял о причине небрежности Кайло, теряясь в догадках: «Он делает это намеренно? Ему скучно, некуда деть энергию? Или просто всегда были те, кто обеспечивал его новыми вещами?»)

Хакс, наоборот, олицетворял спокойствие и размеренность. Он стремился к порядку, тишине и предсказуемости. Сюрпризы и неожиданности — это было не для него. Даже в футболке и холщовых штанах он выглядел, как на военном параде.

— Вы Инь и Ян, — как-то сказал По, наблюдая за беспорядочным передвижением Кайло по комнате. Хакс, устроившись в углу дивана, читал «Человека без свойств». Он занимался этим вот уже час, сидя с идеально ровной спиной. За это время Кайло успел дважды выйти из дома, смахнуть вещи с тумбочки, разбросать хлебные палочки на столе, разлить чай и разбить стакан.

— Ты о чем? — Кайло остановился, эффектно взмахнув распущенными волосами. Это был еще один пункт в списке страданий По — выбирать волосы из стока в душевой почему-то приходилось ему. — Он о чем?

— Перестань притворяться. — Хакс не поднял головы. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем он говорит.

Кайло снова пришел в движение, собираясь заварить какие-то особо пахучие травы, от которых По чихал. 

— Знаю, — ответил Кайло через десять минут. — Мне отводится роль Инь, судя по описанию.

— Наоборот, — процедил сквозь зубы Хакс.

— Ну, Кайло может быть Тигрой. — По валялся на кровати, заложив руки за голову. Тело ныло после двойного проникновения утром, но По не жаловался. Во-первых, жалобы ни на кого в этом доме не производили никакого впечатления. Во-вторых, жалобы закончились бы очередным сексом.

(По никогда не был против секса. Больше всего он любил, пока Хакс трахал его, отсасывать Кайло.)

— Гм. А я тогда кто? — Хакс соизволил оторваться от книги.

— Кролик, — не задумываясь сказал По. Кайло уронил блюдце.

— А ты кто? — Он повернулся к По. — Только не говори…

— Пятачок.

— Он испохабил детскую сказку, — простонал Кайло. — Ну и кто ты после этого? Испоганил мою любимую сказку. Как теперь жить.

— Знаешь, твои попытки шутить пугают меня больше, чем пальцы с мономолекулярным волокном, — признался По. 

Хакс продолжил чтение. Кайло добил чашку и с довольной улыбкой взял вторую.

Иногда По задавался вопросом: зачем он живет с этими двумя психопатами? Они не знали угрызений совести, не колеблясь, убивали, пытали, преспокойно калечили людей и ни к кому, кроме друг друга, не испытывали чувства привязанности и любви. Часто По ощущал себя куклой для секса, настолько равнодушно эти двое относились к нему. 

Хотя, переселившись в Те Фанауи-а-Тару, Хакс и Кайло больше не занимались убийствами. Они бездумно расходовали ранее заработанные деньги.

Кайло проверил, как завариваются травы, и с мрачным видом подошел к По. Дома он носил красную ленгу с золотым шитьем по краю подола. По никак не мог понять пристрастия Кайло к женской одежде, но перестал спрашивать об этом после того, как получил затрещину сначала от самого Кайло, а потом от Хакса. 

На левом боку Кайло багровели шрамы, похожие на трещины в стекле. Шрамы тянулись из плотного комка стянувшейся кожи и расползались в разные стороны. По знал о происхождении шрамов — след от столкновения с Якудза. Место состыковки металлического протеза правой кисти с предплечьем было закрыто широким браслетом из квадратиков титана, скрепленных крохотными крючками. По все еще бросало в дрожь от прикосновений холодных пальцев.

— Тебя нужно наказать за то, что испортил сказку. — Кайло стащил По с кровати и поставил на колени. 

— Придумываешь повод для секса? — ухмыльнулся По, поднимая юбку. — Зачем так все усложнять?

Хакс отложил книгу и уставился на По. Он всегда так делал, когда Кайло начинал первым. По знал почему — Хакс ревновал.

По положил ладони на бедра Кайло, поглаживая их и слегка впиваясь ногтями в кожу, смуглую от загара. (Кайло любил поваляться на пляже, в то время как Хакс наотрез отказывался от такого отдыха.) Он взял в рот член, чуть посасывая и прикусывая. И предсказуемо вздрогнул, когда правая рука Кайло легла на его голову, притягивая к паху. По подался вперед, стараясь максимально заглотить член. Он остановился, дыша через нос — рвотный рефлекс, к счастью, практически отсутствовал, но воздух был нужен. Кайло задрожал всем телом, впиваясь пальцами в затылок По и не давая высвободиться. 

Спустя минуту или две он отпустил По, позволив отдышаться, и снова насадил его рот на свой член. По вцепился в бедра Кайло, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Он ничего не делал, Кайло трахал его прямо в горло, пока не кончил. Он стянул с По футболку и тщательно вытерся. Хакс немедленно занял его место. По не особо любил ему отсасывать: Хакс часто отвешивал пощечины и больно сжимал челюсть пальцами. И сейчас он не преминул ударить По, прежде чем вставил член в рот. Кончив, Хакс снова ударил По, по комнате разнесся звук пощечины.

— Ребята, можно вопрос? — спросил По, выйдя из ванной. Ему пришлось вытирать на полу слюну и сперму. Кайло пил травяной отвар и что-то просматривал, используя линзы. Как оказалось, он не удалил свои глазные яблоки, только встроил в них камеры. Линзы обеспечивали полноценную работу в сети, на них подавалось изображение, управление осуществлялось движением глаз.

— Давай вопрос, — милостиво согласился Хакс. После секса он становился более сговорчивым.

— Я для вас совсем ничего не значу?

Хакс посмотрел на Кайло, тот отключился от сети и посмотрел на По.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он.

— Ну, вы живете в моем доме, я убираю, готовлю, веду себя, как образцовая домохозяйка.

— Я убираю за собой, — жестко ответил Хакс. — Если ты не заметил.

— Я убираю за ним. — По ткнул пальцем в сторону Кайло. — Он человек-катастрофа.

— Ясно. — Хакс взял книгу, Кайло снова подключился к сети.

— Послушайте. — По решил не сдаваться. — Послушайте!

— Если мы тебе мешаем, то можем съехать. — Хакс перевернул страницу.

— Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду. — По ощутил отчаяние. — Вы меня просто используете. Трахаете, как хотите, и вас совершенно не волнуют мои чувства.

— Ты совершенно прав. — Хакс кивнул. — Чертовски прав, По Дэмерон.

По расстроился и ушел бродить по городу. Он кружил по улицам, ставшими ему родными, перебрасывался ничего не значащими фразами со знакомыми, заходил в кафе и бары, гулял по пляжу. На душе стало легче, плохое настроение исчезло. В конце концов, были прибыльное занятие и жилье, а над головой сияло солнце.

— Эй, курьер! — позвала Мере, владелица интернет-кафе. — Иди сюда. Есть работа.

По редко отказывался от предложений. Он вошел в кафе, мощная сплит-система обеспечивала охлаждение многочисленных процессоров. Клиенты подключались к сети при помощи проводов, и со стороны напоминали опасных безумцев с блуждающими взглядами.

— Привет! — Хеми, брат Мере, протянул руку По. — Нужно в пригород съездить, отвезти кое-что. Половина оплаты сейчас, половина после. Согласен?

— Согласен. — По уселся на деревянную скамью и указал на разъем на теменной кости. Хеми вставил в разъем провод и убрал его через пять минут.

— Вот адрес. Я бы сам отвез, но не могу рисковать. Любой накопитель, кроме твоих чипов, можно вскрыть.

По приложил руку к терминалу, и вскоре тихий звонок оповестил о перечислении денег. Обычная процедура. По взял карточку с адресом.

— Если меня будут искать ирландец и американец, то скажи, что не их собачье дело, куда я пошел, — попросил он. Хеми понятливо хмыкнул. В городе все знали, кому принадлежит По. Хакс и Кайло недвусмысленно об этом заявили, переломав несколько рук и челюстей.

— Скажу. Но если полезут драться, то им не поздоровится, — заявила Мере. 

По сел в беспилотное такси и вскоре прибыл по нужному адресу. Все шло как обычно. Он слил информацию получателю, ему перевели остаток суммы. По снова взял такси и вернулся в город. Точнее, попытался вернуться. Такси остановилось на выезде из пригорода, дорогу перегородили пять человек, по виду — не маори.

— Выходи! — приказал один из них. По узнал его — это был Джеймс, которому Хакс на прошлой неделе выбил половину зубов. Джеймс позволил себе посмеяться над саронгом Кайло. — Оглох?

По ничего иного не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. 

— Ты попал, ублюдок. — Джеймс вытащил По из машины. — Сейчас мы тебя примерно накажем, чтобы твои приятели знали свое место в нашем городе.

— Лучше не надо. Кайло нарежет вас на куски, — предупредил По. — Он вооружен мономолекулярным волокном. Если кто-то из вас о таком слышал.

Джеймс был слишком разъярен, чтобы прислушиваться к По и к голосу разума. Он ударил По сначала в живот, затем долго пинал, пока друзья его не оттащили. Они успели узнать, что такое «мономолекулярное волокно» и что оно делает.

— Не вздумай сказать своим дружкам, кто с тобой это сотворил. 

По не видел говорившего, от нестерпимой боли беспрерывно текли слезы.

— Скажешь — мы взорвем твой дом. Понял?

Его запихнули в такси и задали новый маршрут.

***

 

Хакс сидел в той же позе на том же диване. Кайло переместился со стула на пол и медитировал, закрыв глаза.

— Я вернулся. — По мельком глянул на себя в зеркало в прихожей. Кожа на левой скуле была содрана, правый глаз совершенно заплыл, а губы были разбиты так, что он с трудом говорил. От головокружения он еле держался на ногах. — Всем привет.

Хакс широко открыл глаза и запустил книгой в Кайло.

— Что случилось? — ледяным тоном спросил Хакс. Кайло встал, закручивая волосы в узел.

— Да так, ничего. — По закрылся в ванной и снял футболку, залитую кровью. В зеркале отразился его торс, покрытый кровоподтеками и ссадинами. По кое-как принял душ и сменил одежду. Его несколько раз стошнило.

— Что случилось? — Хакс стоял у двери ванной, Кайло маячил за ним.

— Ну вам же все равно, ребята! — По чуть не закусил губу и вскрикнул от резкой боли. — Я немного полежу, очухаюсь. И снова буду готов к сексу. Извините, сегодня обойдемся без минета, но трахнуть меня можно. — Он лег на кровать. — Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь. — По повернулся на бок, ища положение, при котором меньше всего болел живот, у него голова раскалывалась от боли, а еще жутко кололо в груди. По повозился и затих.

Кажется, он провалился в подобие сна и очнулся, когда его перекладывали на носилки.

— Что? — Он хотел встать, но парамедики его остановили. — Я не хочу в больницу.

***

 

Хеми подскочил, когда перед ним возник сначала Хакс, а потом Кайло. 

— Кто напал на По Дэмерона? — Хакс говорил спокойно, даже улыбался. Хеми позвал Мере, но Кайло загородил ей путь.

— Я не в курсе. — Хеми давно научился распознавать, кто из собеседников угрожал впустую, а кто действительно представлял угрозу. Эти двое были смертельно опасны, как мутировавшие катипо. — Честно, я не лгу. Вот адрес, куда ездил По. Там живет мой старый знакомый, он бы ни за что не причинил вред вашему другу.

Хакс, не глядя, отвел руку назад, и Кайло крепко ее сжал.

— Кто-то избил По Дэмерона, — скрипучим голосом сказал Кайло. — Сильно избил. Много повреждений, ему придется долгое время провести в больничной палате. И это нас огорчает. Ты даже не представляешь, как мы расстроены и подавлены.

Хеми казалось, что в комнате повышается температура. Мере суетилась позади Кайло, не решаясь его отодвинуть и подойти к брату. Она не звала на помощь, зная, что бизнес пострадает, когда приятели По разнесут кафе в щепки.

— Кто напал на По Дэмерона? — повторил Хакс.

— Да не знаю я! — заорал Хеми. — Не знаю! Но могу узнать. Только не надо ничего крушить! Пожалуйста!

Кайло небрежно столкнул со стола коробку с пауа и наступил на ракушки. 

— Нет! — Мере наконец ворвалась в комнату и бросилась собирать уцелевшие пауа. — Не надо! Мы узнаем, кто избил вашего друга!

Хакс за шиворот выволок брыкающегося Хеми из кафе.

— Кажется, ты не осознаешь, во что впутался. — Кайло активизировал катушки и снес пальму. — Теперь давай, узнавай.

Хеми посерел от ужаса. Он побежал вдоль по улице и скрылся за поворотом.

— Не стоило открывать карты. — Хакс неодобрительно покачал головой. — Никто не знал об этом оружии. Но ты никак не можешь обойтись без позерства.

Кайло промолчал. Перед выходом из дома он сменил ленгу на джинсы и рубашку без рукавов, а волосы заплел в косу.

— Я узнал! — вернулся Хеми, запыхавшийся от бега и страха. — Это Джеймс, с которым у вас была стычка на прошлой неделе. Ну хоть бы спасибо сказали.

Он укоризненно смотрел в спины удаляющихся Хакса и Кайло. Мере выглянула из окна и горестно запричитала по поводу пальмы.

***

 

— Стой! — велел Хакс. — Мы должны успокоиться. Ты меня понимаешь?

Кайло замедлил шаг, но не остановился.

— Не будет никакой пользы от убийств. Времена изменились, мы не в Нью-Йорке, и нас не прикрывают корпорации или банды. Я не собираюсь пускаться в бега. Кайло, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Понимаю.

— Драка — это одно дело, а убийства — совсем другое. Здесь нет беспредела, как в Нью-Йорке, да и там начали наводить порядок. Нас окружает новый мир, ты должен успокоиться. 

Вокруг Кайло словно сгущался воздух, настолько он был разгневан. Хакс взял его за плечи и произнес, тщательно выговаривая слова:

— Надо сказать По Дэмерону, что он нам нужен не только для секса.

Ресницы Кайло дрогнули. Словно он только сейчас заметил Хакса.

— Я с тобой не согласен. — Кайло отстранил его и продолжил путь. — Я должен наказать Джеймса.

— Тебя убьют. Ты разучился сражаться в одиночку.

Кайло повел плечами, будто сбрасывал невидимый плащ.

***

 

Джеймс жил в фаре своей жены-маори. Ему успели доложить, что следует ждать неприятных гостей, и Джеймс срочно созвал своих друзей и родственников жены. Когда Кайло и Хакс приблизились к фаре, там собрались два десятка человек. Джеймс стоял впереди всех, вооруженный пату-онева, которая свисала на жгуте с правой руки.

— Что вам надо? — крикнул он. 

— Зачем ты напал на нашего друга? — Хакс решил взять переговоры на себя. 

— Ты мне зубы выбил!

— Ты насмехался над моим другом.

— Но не над тобой. Почему ты вмешался? Он не в состоянии разобраться с проблемой?

Кайло сумел побороть гнев и сосредоточиться на оценке ситуации. Он сразу отмел восьмерых как потенциальных противников. «Эти в случае прямой стычки сбегут. — Кайло поискал взглядом оружие. — Деревянные пату, ножи. Трое полицейских без формы, есть пистолеты. Они представляют опасность. Остальные будут добивать, если мы окажемся на земле. — Он продолжил осматриваться. — Женщины чуть поодаль, некоторые прячут руки за спиной. Ножи? Женщины часто сражаются бескомпромиссно».

— Тогда, выходит, что дело касается меня и тебя. — Хакс держал руки так, чтобы их видели все вокруг. — При чем тут По Дэмерон?

— Мы не в равных условиях, ирландец. Вы оба — профессиональные убийцы. У меня нет шанса победить даже в теории.

— И ты выбрал По Дэмерона. Смелый поступок. Сейчас ты собрал толпу — боишься? 

— У него, — Джеймс указал палицей на Кайло, — есть оружие, против которого никто не сможет устоять.

— Стой. — Хакс повернулся к Кайло. — Ничего не делай.

Он немного запаниковал, увидев, что во взгляде Кайло сверкнула ярость.

— Предлагаю сделку. Я оплачиваю твое лечение, ты оплачиваешь лечение По Дэмерона. Больше никаких выяснений отношений.

Джеймс растерялся, в толпе послышался ропот. Многие были настроены на драку, и перспектива мирного решения пришлась им не по душе.

— Так что? — Хакс наступил Кайло на ногу. — Джеймс, ты согласен?

Джеймс подозвал жену и особо доверенных людей. После короткого совещания он ответил:

— Договорились. Но в дальнейшем наши дороги не должны пересекаться.

Хакс протянул руку, и Джеймс без колебаний ее пожал. Хотя с опаской поглядывал на Кайло, ожидая нападения.

Кайло представлял, как рассекает Джеймса на ровные части, как куски распадаются, окруженные облаком крови. Он убил бы здесь всех до последнего человека, а потом предал бы дома огню.

— Идем. — Хакс потянул его за собой. — Ты в норме? Мы должны навестить По.

Кайло не мог говорить, от пережитых эмоций у него перехватило горло. Лишь у больницы он сказал:

— Ты молодец.

— Все приходится делать самому, — проворчал довольный Хакс.

***

 

Проснувшись после наркоза, По увидел Хакса и Кайло.

— Мне лучше, — сообщил он. — Когда выписка?

— Когда врач скажет. — Хакс протянул ему стакан с трубочкой. — Хочешь пить?

— Да. Во рту пересохло. — По насупился, кое-что вспомнив. — Надеюсь, вы не устроили массовую резню?

— Мы все уладили, — ответил Кайло. — Если бы не Армитаж, нам бы пришлось уносить ноги от правосудия. 

По прикоснулся к своей голове, покрытой повязкой. 

— Ого. Что со мной сделали?

— Операция, — небрежно сказал Хакс. — Небольшая операция. Ничего такого, простое кровоизлияние.

— Понятно. Значит, я тут надолго задержусь. Ну ничего, выпишут, вернусь домой, будем приятно время проводить, — с наигранным весельем произнес По. — Вы меня для этого ждете? О, только что вспомнил. Знаете, говорят, что у человека на плечах сидят ангел и черт. Вы с двух сторон, только никто из вас на ангела не тянет.

Кайло дернул головой так, что мелодично зазвенели подвески на бирабира. 

— Ты нам нужен не для секса, — Хакс произнес это через силу. 

— Для секса тоже нужен, — встрял Кайло. — Ты нам необходим для жизни.

— Мелодраматично. — По снова потрогал голову. — Столько прилепили. Когда можно к сети подключаться?

Хакс обменялся взглядом с Кайло. Очевидно, он сегодня взял на себя роль выразителя их общего мнения.

— Ты не подключишься к сети.

— Почему? — По приподнялся, преодолевая головокружение и слабость. — Хватит, Хакс, говори прямым текстом. Я не стеклянный, не разобьюсь.

— Чипы удалили. — Кайло отвернулся. — У тебя в голове теперь нет ничего лишнего.

— И ладно. — По улыбнулся. — Ничего страшного. Главное, я жив и скоро буду здоров.

— Мы будем дежурить по очереди, — заявил Хакс. — Сначала Кайло, потом я. 

По хотел возразить, но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить с упрямыми людьми. Поэтому он закрыл глаза и уснул.

***

 

— Я думал, что ты обляпаешь меня с ног до головы. Из тебя вышла бы хорошая сиделка. В такой униформе, ну, ты знаешь. С передником.

Кайло положил ложку на опустевшую тарелку. 

— Врач сказал, что выписка на следующей неделе. И тебе придется долго лежать.

— У меня болит спина.

Кайло сунул металлическую руку под спину По и начал медленно водить пальцами сверху-вниз.

— Полезная штука. — По наслаждался массажем. — Почему вы так плохо ко мне относились?

— Не хотели привязываться. Мы привыкли, что все вокруг или умирают, или уходят. 

— А если Хакс умрет?

Пальцы Кайло сжались, оцарапав кожу на лопатке. По охнул.

— У меня останешься ты.

— Лжешь. Ты впадешь в депрессию и устроишь что-нибудь ужасное. Например, самоубийство.

Кайло взглянул на свою левую руку.

— Почему вы плохо ко мне относились? — повторил По во время дежурства Хакса. Хакс отвлекся от книги.

— Мы хорошо к тебе относимся, — сухо ответил он. — К чему разговоры по душам? Мы тебе доверяем. Мы спим с тобой в одной постели. Ты жив.

***

 

— Придется тратить накопленные деньги. — По, лежа на кровати, просматривал на листе планшета свой баланс. — Раз только через полгода можно вернуть чипы.

— Мы оплатили аренду дома. — Хакс сурово взглянул на Кайло, уронившего стопку свежевыстиранного белья. — Хватит.

Бирабира ритмично звенели, когда Кайло поднимал вещи.

— Не командуй, — запоздало возмутился он. — Не повышай голос, По нуждается в отдыхе.

— Да со мной все отлично. — По вдруг понял, что ему не хватает прежнего, безалаберного Кайло. — Пусть разбрасывает, пусть бьет посуду.

— Опрометчиво. — Хакс снова одарил Кайло строгим взглядом.

— Мы все уладим, не переживай. — Кайло уселся на пол. — Если ты не сможешь работать мнемоническим курьером, то мы тебя обеспечим.

— Он загнется от безделья. — Хакс опустил жалюзи и лег рядом с По. — Тебе нужен отдых. Дневной сон.

Кайло немедленно улегся с другой стороны. 

«Безумие какое. Это как спать между двумя хищниками. Бедный я Пятачок. Хотя о чем это я?» — По повернулся лицом к Кайло. Хакс обнял его и аккуратно прижал к себе.

По так и не понял: жизнь начала налаживаться или, наоборот, разваливаться.


End file.
